Before The Case
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Prequel to 'Traitor's Tone'. When Satou interrogates Conan about his past life, it leads to some interesting things when those questions lead to something bigger. one-shot.


"Ne, Conan-kun," Satou questioned.

The shruken detective looked up.

"Yes?"

"For your identity file and forms, can you please tell me who your parents are?"

Conan's eyes widened. This was an interesting question. Surely, it was in fact true, they just needed this for his identity, but he hadn't come up for a name for his 'dad'.

"Uhh,...ummm..." He stammered. What was wrong with him? Who couldn't get out such simple words like: _Oh, my parents are blah, blah, blah! _

Satou waited for an answer. '_He's probably stuttering because he doesn't like to get into personal matters. After all, I'd also be ticked if my parents left me for...over a...year?' _

Something fell into place at that moment. That is very weird. A child's parents not calling or seeing their offspring, even _writing. _

"M-My mother i-is Fumiyo Edogawa..." Conan finally said.

_'Come on! Think, Shinichi, think! There has to be some sort of name for a fake father!' _Conan thought. Conan thought of an excuse. He din't want to use it, but it was his last resort...

"I-I don't know w-who my dad is..." Conan stammered. Good God, he just made the situation 10x worse!

Satou's face softened. God, this kid didn't know who his own father was? That must be harsh on him.

"Now, are you sure?" she asked. She prayed to God he said no.

"Mmmm-hmm." Conan nodded.

"Now, are you sure that's your mother's real name?" She repeated.

Only half-focused, Conan didn't realized what he had said.

"No... Oh wait! I mean-!" Conan was cut-off by Satou.

"Okay. Then who is your real mother?" She said hastily.

_No turning back now... _"I don't know." Conan said, calmness rested in his voice.

Now she really felt guilty. This kid not only didn't have a dad, but not a _mom _either? This was too much.

"Ran told me that your mom came to the agency a year ago. Can you comfirm who that was?" Satou continued.

Conan thought for a moment before he said, "That might have been my auntie. She usually says she's my mom.".

Satou wrote all of this down before she asked, "Is that all?".

"Yes."

Silence.

Quickly, Conan scampered back over to the crime scene.

**LATER, AT THE POLICE STATION...**

"Well, I have the information on Conan-kun." Satou exclaimed.

Megiuer looked up. "And?"

"Well, some devestating news is that he's orphaned. Parents are unknown, only known family member is his aunt, Fumiyo Edogawa." Satou explained.

Everyone looked shocked. "Poor Conan-kun..." Takagi, who just happened to be listening, pitied him.

After a couple minutes of silence, Megiuer ordered, "Alright, Shiratori and Takagi, go put that in Conan's personal information file."

Not long after, Takagi came back wide-eyed. Everyone looked over to see what was wrong.

"C-Come and S-See what we found..." Was all he managed to get out.

Rushing back to the computers, soon everybody was in shock.

Conan's file was said to not be found, instead replaced a single note that said,

_'Hand the boy over. I can take you all as fools to think you belived that Edogawa Conan actually existed. The boy, 'Conan', is not even who he says to be._

_All of your lives are in danger because of what this boy has bought upon himself. Shame, really. I might have to kill you all before I say this._

_I'm coming in a couple of months for the boy. He'll be killed, like we originally planned. If you search up a case, dated exactly 1 year ago, you'll see a case pop up of a young boy who was found abandoned behind Tropical Land._

_Trust me, this has a lot to do with the case.'_

_~3 XXX E~_

Nobody could believe what they had just read. And that wasn't even the worst part. At the very bottom, they're was a tiny P.S. that said,

_'P.S.~ Tell Conan that __They __have found him...'_

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()

**A/N: Should I countinue this? I originally planned it to be a prequel to a future story I'm writing. So, should I?**


End file.
